Prince
by GaleSynch
Summary: AU, A series of Suikoden V oneshots in the same alternate universe where the Prince/Hero was a girl in disguise. Various pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Series:** Suikoden V  
**Prompt/Theme:** Prince  
**Summary: **AU, Young Gizel meets the so called Prince of Falena.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize.  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Romance/Tragedy.  
**Pairings: **Gizel Godwin x HeroPrince of Falena - sort of.  
**Warnings: **Part of a series, can anyone tell what's different?**  
**

* * *

They referred to the Queen's oldest child as the Prince. Some even called the child Prince. They didn't think about it much because they always referred to the royal family as His/Her Majesty/Highness etc. No one really bothered to study the Prince more because Falenan male royals were really nothing to them. All that mattered was the Princess and the Queen.

Drowned in their delusions and illusions of their perfect kingdom, the people never saw who the royal family's oldest child. But he did.

Even at the age of twelve, he was a brilliant child. Well, after the death of his mother, he wasn't as brilliant anymore; gloomy, sad and raging, hating everything and everyone, refusing to anyone including his father until the man personally hauled him out of his room, deciding to take the young boy to Sol-Falena for a vacation as per Her Majesty's orders.

Gizel rarely ever left his room until his father decided to kick him out. Grumbling, the young boy kicked a pebble from his path. He didn't expect to hear a soft cry of pain. A child stumbled out from the bushes, overgrown and in sore need of trimming—he was going to blab about the gardeners' incompetence. Gizel gulped when the child raised teary eyes to him.

Messily chopped silver hair framed the child's androgynous face, the child's looks and small stature made it hard for the older boy to tell whether the young one was a boy or girl. He looked further down and surmised the child before him was a boy. What, with such messy state of clothing, the child couldn't be a girl much less a noble one.

"I'm sorry I hit you," Gizel grumbled. Had the child been a girl or a noble, he would've been much more courteous. "Run along, now."

"But I live here!" the young boy insisted. "And I'm hiding," he added in a dramatic whisper. Following that, he tucked himself into a curl and hid under the bushes, placing a finger to his lips and looking glaringly at Gizel.

"Prince! Your Highness, come out now! It's going to rain soon and you shouldn't stay out long—you'll catch a cold! Prince!" Gizel stared at the hidden boy then at the bodyguards rushing his way. He took a step back and nearly fled when they all rushed to a stop before him. He gulped but decided to face the threats like a man. Besides, if he did die... he can be with his mother again. "Hey, kid—"

"Kid my ass," the female bodyguard hissed, elbowing the male guard. "He's a noble's kid. Do you want your head off?" Gizel's eyes darted between them wildly, growing more and more alarmed—were they assassins in disguise? Were they going to kidnap him?

"Um, young sir?" the female boyguard tried in a much nicer voice. "Can you tell us, have you seen a silver haired boy around here? Younger and smaller than you, probably about this, er, tall?"

It suited the hiding child's description but spotting the said child's vigorous head shake, Gizel followed his example. When the guards left, the Prince crawled out, covered with leaves and mud more than ever.

Gizel wondered what he should do; apologize? He didn't think so, after hitting him (however incidentally) and apologizing in a rude manner, he doubted he'd be off the hook. If he pretended they'd never met, who'd stop the Prince from pointing at him if they passed one another in the palace and yelling that he had hurt him?

Man, he was doomed.

"Hey, thanks—what's your name?" The Prince held out his hand for Gizel to shake, which the latter shook. "I'm Freya—erk, I mean, -jadour, Freyjadour, yeah! I know it's a mouthful so just call me Prince."

"All right," the noble boy said. "Prince, a pleasure to meet you, my name is Gizel Godwin."

The Prince opened his mouth to say something but abruptly, from behind both boys, an intimidating shadow loomed over them. In a blink of an eye, the Prince was scooped in into the arms of a man wearing majestic clothes, the boy yelled, struggling but he didn't seem angry.

"Dad! Stop it!" Gizel wondered what sort of father would headlock his five-year-old son before he realized it was His Majesty.

"Haha," the King—though it didn't mean much in the Queendom—laughed. "My little princess can't take it?"

"Stop it, and I'm not a girl!"

"What was that?"

"I said: I'm not a girl!" Exasperation, begrudgingly.

Had Gizel knew more, observed more, he would've noticed what an odd conversation it was for father-son to have. Sure, the Prince looked girly but to call him a princess...

If he'd just noticed, perhaps his family would've won the war.


	2. Chapter 2

**Series:** Suikoden V - continuation of 'Prince'.  
**Prompt/Theme:** Voice.  
**Summary: **AU, Prince rarely ever talked, always silent and many wondered why. Part 2 of (?).  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize.  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Romance/Family/Friendship/Tragedy.  
**Pairings: **None... for now. Sort of Lyon/Prince.  
**Warning: **Genderbend! Prince of Falena.  
**Author's Note:** The parts of the game - like the Sacred Games here - I didn't write about because it happened the same as it was in the game. And also, there'd be shonen-air and shoujo-ai.

* * *

**Part II **

Prince - her name she had discarded long ago the moment she was chosen to be a backup plan along with Georg - turned her head when the door opened as someone stepped in and closed the door. She rested her head on her palm and her elbow on the windowsill, turning briefly to glance at the messenger before turning away in feinted disinterest.

In truth, she was slightly not interested, she was more concerned about her young sister and she really didn't want to but -

"Prince?" Once, she would've forgotten to answer to that title - turned into a name as time flew by - but now, she turned her head again to face her bodyguard. She pressed her lips into thin line to express her sincere grumpiness at Lyon's actions - punching the person she was supposed to protect? - and said girl winced but she said, "We have to leave, Godwin soldiers are moving in!"

She nodded, and stood, graceful and lithe her trained body was. She took a moment to glance at Lyon's rather revealing attire - a blue cloth covering her breast and a mere vest over it - then glanced down at her own chest where her breasts were supposed to be.

"Prince?"

She shook her head, nodding towards the door, a silent _let's go_ and fortunately, neither of her companions pushed it. She patted her chest, and inhaled - with some difficulty because she had inherited her Aunt Sialeeds' genes and the bindings needed to be tight to hide them completely - before exhaling in exhaustion and running after her companions.

Once they managed to safely sneak away from the East Palace, Prince cocked her head inquiringly at Lyon who dutifully answered, having gotten used to interpreting the Prince's body language as he refused to talk: "To Lunas Woods it is, to recuperate."

Prince nodded, silent as ever and Lyon couldn't help but wonder, as she always did why the Prince always remained so silent. His silence was to the point of mute to her, and when she was younger she'd asked and instantly felt guilty when she heard the raspy and quiet voice murmuring a negative.

Lyon still remembered that voice: soft, gentle, husky - it reminded her of her mother's voice which she craved to hear again. The Prince had such a beautiful voice, why didn't he use it more often?

As she pondered about it, she felt someone pull her back with gentleness. She started and when she glanced down, yelped and jerked back. "Yikes!" she muttered, then giggled sheepishly when her companions glanced at her in a deadpanned manner as if asking,_ seriously? _and she felt embarrassed - that was unbecoming of a future Queen's Knights. "Ehehe, shall we continue?"

"We're already here," Georg responded, cocking an eyebrow as the royals followed Isato - the oracle's helper of an elf - first into the Oracle's enclave. "What's with the daydreaming?"

"Nah," Lyon waved it away, stepping off the swaying bridge, glancing down as she did so and she was reminded of Princess Lymsleia's purification ceremony here. "Just... wondering about the Prince's voice."

Georg looked even more baffled, he crossed his arms and glanced down at the young girl by his side. "Come again? His voice?"

"Yeah, I mean, no one ever heard his voice!"

"Sure, I've heard."

"What!?" she cried in outrage. "Not fair - I'm his bodyguard and I hadn't even heard a squeak out of him!"

"Well, that's because you are too goody-shoes. Kyle and I always eavesdropped when the Prince was talking to his parents." Georg pursed his lips and the mood dimmed at the mention of Their Majesties. "Anyways, if you're so curious, just ask him to talk to you; he's nice, he might agree. Though he might just be embarrassed, he sounds girlish though it could've been because of how quiet he was or maybe I just heard wrong."

Lyon pondered upon this again, this time, paying more attention to where she was walking as she think.

And when the time to send the Prince to his bed, she hesitated, wondering if she should make such a request in a hard time. "Prince?" she called and the boy turned to face her, silent but there was that question in his eyes. "You should talk more, I've only heard you once when we were kids but you have a very beautiful voice...so..."

Awkward silence descended upon them; bowing, face flushing, Lyon yelled out, "So you should talk more!" before she fled.

Doing so, she missed the Prince's answer.

Confused and baffled: "My... _voice_?"

**Part II - END.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Series:** Suikoden V  
**Prompt/Theme:** Chosen.  
**Summary: **AU, The thought of becoming a ruler of a nation was laughable to Prince. Part 3 of (?).  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize.  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Romance/Family/Friendship/Tragedy.  
**Pairings(however vague and implied): **FemPrince x MaleZerase / Chuck x Luserina Barrows.  
**Warning: **Genderbend! Prince of Falena - and a few other characters to be come.  
**Author's Note:** So, who should 'Prince' be with in the end?

* * *

**Part III**

"Prince, may I come in?"

A knock on her door was all it took for Prince to roll out of her bed. She recognized the voice as Lord Salum Barrows' and she panicked, momentarily before she relaxed once she realized that she was still in her regular clothing and bindings - for once, her laziness had saved her from blowing her cover.

She straightened and watched the pot-belly man waddled - she was being as nice as possible as she described his actions - into her room, stopping a few steps away from her but she already disliked how close he was to her. He liked to touch her far too much - even though he knew she was a boy and he couldn't see through her disguise.

So he likes young boys, is it?

Her lips nearly curled in disgust at the thought but outwardly, she managed to keep a neutral face. She waited patiently as he went through all the pleasantries before he cut right to the chase. "So, Prince, what do you think of my Luserina?"

_She's nice, sweet and you don't deserve her; how can you possibly be related is beyond me_.

Prince hummed in approval but offered no worded response, but Lord Barrows grinned as if he'd just hit jackpot. "Well, she _is_ at the age where she is to be wed. I'm sure she would like a fine man as you are, Your Highness. And you certainly wouldn't want to let a girl of her caliber to slip from your fingers do you?"

He hummed happily as if Prince had just agreed.

"..."

"Prince, what do you think of being a king, leading your own country?"

The thought of becoming a ruler to a nation was laughable to the Prince but she remained silent, pressing her lips into a thin line. She _was_ chosen to be King by this fat lard? Hilarious. "I'd be betraying Falena," Prince tried, she really did and she hoped her voice was lowered and husky enough to pass of as a male's.

"I see," the fat man looked slightly disappointed but he nodded his farewell and left.

Prince didn't return to sleep, merely, she gazed out the window, at the darkened sky till dawn came and the sun broke out. She turned and walked towards the door and opened it when her bodyguard was about to knock.

Lyon started, looking guilty, but she managed a smile and greeted her charge cheerfully. "Um, Prince?" she inquired as they descended the stairs. "I couldn't help but overheard your conversation with Lord Barrows earlier and I'm really glad you rejected him!" Then in a lower voice: "I'm glad he did nothing to you."

At her inquiring look, Lyon trembled in faint anger and mild disgust. "His lewd looks, Your Highness, haven't you ever notice?"

Prince thrust out her hand, silencing Lyon as a crowd of trusted generals and not-trusted lords gather to greet them. Her warning look reached Lyon and the meeting proceeded.

Later, Prince was glad Lord Barrows didn't push it because they nearly fell right into a trap - would've done so if Lucretia hadn't saved their asses. She knew, all along to Lord Barrows, she as the Prince was merely a figurehead, a puppet he could use to gain power and a nation. He was crafty and using her title as Prince, she knew but she also knew he was the only one who could support them right now, provide them with the necessities and protection they need from the Godwins.

But it was over now. Or, at least she thought so until the Lordlake incident led up to be Barrows' doing.

"Chuck," Luserina was pleading, her brown eyes were desperate and filled with despair. "Please - we need to see what's down there!"

Prince held out her hand to silence the beautiful maiden, before she reached behind her back to draw her tri-numchakus. She cocked an eyebrow daringly, the silent challenge was answered when the storage keeper settled into his own stance and braced his knuckles.

The Prince lunged first, her long baton liberated from themselves and in an instant struck and deflected his blow the same time. He had potential but she surmised that he had won battles and scared away opponents because of his large built and his raw strength. Prince had not much strength - she's still working on it - but for what she lack, she made it up with agility, defense and magic.

She saw Luserina fretted over Chuck first - and if they were in love, which they seemed to be but didn't dare to admit to one another, they would be Beauty and the Beast - before following her.

Prince placed a hand over her flated chest, feeling her heat beat and wondered, would there be someone out there who'd make her heart beat faster in a good way.

Prince, as the 'man' of the group, stepped down into the basement first. Her eyes instantly zeroed in on the cabinet, chained and exuding a powerful and pure aura. She shared a glance with Luserina, Lyon and Sialeeds and when they nodded, she reached out and unlocked the pad with the key she'd taken from Chuck.

The chains fell, as it unraveled it formed a domino effect on the rest of the chains, crumpling to the ground in a heap of serpent metal. Prince stepped over it, ignoring Lyon's concerns, and opened the wardrobe, half-expecting a war cannon to be blasted into her face.

She jumped back in surprise at the Rune.

"The Dawn Rune..." Luserina murmured in awe, her breath hitching afterwards. "Then that means... no..."

Prince ignored their voices, mesmerized by the Rune's power and call - to her! - and she reached out a hand, seeming as if she wanted to touch it. The Dawn Rune reacted, shimmering with power before bursting forth, glowing and flowing into the Prince's hand. Instantly, hope, life and power surged through the Prince.

She gazed down at her hand with awe, the Rune still glowing as it adjusted to its new host.

"What in the world...?"

"What happened?!" Lyon asked, concerned as she peered at her charge's hand attached with the Rune.

"That," a new male voice said. "Is what it is to be chosen by a True Rune."

They all turned. Prince inhaled sharply, a gasp nearly escaping her lips because standing before her seemed to be the most beautiful man in the world. Long dark hair, glistening under the artificial light like stars, flowed down the strangers back but he was undeniably male. Pale skin seemed to be bathed in moonlight, shone out more when he clothed himself in dark clothes. It was that mysterious man again, from the East Palace.

"You - what do you want?!"

Lyon placed a hand on her sword's hilt. shifting to stand before the Prince. "What do you want from us?"

The man ignored them, his silver eyes narrowed in a thoughtful manner at the Prince. "You have to prove yourself worthy, Chosen One of the Dawn Rune," his voice was low, smooth as silk and seemed to echo as he turned around a corner in a swish of black ."Or I shall eliminate you and retrieve the Dawn Rune."

"Wait," the Prince murmured, darting forward and rounding the corner only to find wrecked furniture and no sign of the beautiful, mysterious man. She placed a hand over her heart, it was beating faster than normal but she wasn't sure it was a positive or a negative sign.

She wanted to know more. "Come back."

**Part III - END.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Series:** Suikoden V  
**Prompt/Theme:** Obsessed.  
**Summary: **AU, He knew the moment he laid eyes on the Prince that she was a girl, not a boy. Part 10/100.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize.  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Romance/Family/Friendship/Tragedy/Angst.  
**Pairings(however vague and implied): **One-sidedChilderich x FemPrince.  
**Warning: **Genderbend! Prince of Falena - and a few other characters to be come.  
**Author's Note:** So, who should 'Prince' be with in the end?

* * *

**Part IV**

Their first meeting was before the Sacred Games - where he was forced to play nice with that idiotic Barrows' champion gladiator though he had to admit Zegai was powerful. As Gizel had said earlier before the spar, Childerich didn't show his true prowess, resolving to show it only during the Sacred Games and from Zegai's eyes, he thought the same.

Only the fool Barrows thought they'd go all out.

Murmurings, chattering, laughter drew both gladiator's attention for a moment.

Childerich studied them all, noting Sialeeds, a frail weakling girl, a man - who might proved to be a worthy opponent - who wore the uniform of a Queen's Knight, Gizel himself and lastly, the... Prince?

The silver-haired gladiator did a double take. Prince of Falena? Impossible; while his eyesight wasn't as bad as a bat nor was his eyesight as great as a hawk, he knew the supposed Prince of Falena was a girl - it was in the way the Prince walked, his ministrations and features.

What sort of idiot would believe she was a boy? Yes, Childerich knew he had most likely insulted the whole nation excluding a few people who started and was in the farce of this disguise in the first place. But if the Prince was a girl, then wouldn't she be the princess? What was her name?

Was it Lymsleia? Childerich found it impossible because the heir of the Queen was only eleven years old and this Prince was close to sixteen. He glanced at her, their eyes - grey and blue - met, locked before the spell was broken by Zegai's spear meeting his blade.

"Tsk," he would've liked more time admiring the Prince's fine figure instead of spending time with this heathen. But it was too bad, as he rose from the ground, the Prince had already walked away, left.

The next time they meet was about an hour later, where Childerich was 'lost' and needed 'assistance' to get back to his master. The Prince was all to glad to help - well, she didn't show it but she nodded which meant she was willing to be in his company. He wondered she was merely a fool, had cunningness hidden beneath that kindness.

They exchanged little words, but he found the Prince's voice to be quite pleasant despite the disguised girl's attempts at lowering her high feminine voice. Before they departed, Childerich managed to caressed her face, watching with satisfaction as her eyes widen in shock.

"Good night, Prince - or should I say, Princess?"

He left before she could regain her eloquence.

After that night, they passed another by the hall, he saw her discomfort and he took sick pleasure in it - if she was this disturbed by a mere sentence, he'd enjoy seeing her reactions once he conquered her and her queendom; Gizel can keep the little one but he wanted the older one as price - and he sought her out more often, calling her names that would refer her to her true gender but many idiots passed it off as teasing and Gizel even reprimanded him.

Though his master was curious and questioned him about it, he shrugged and refused to answer; he wasn't exactly loyal to Gizel, the man had what he wanted and no way was he going to ruin his spoil of war.

She was his.

"Well, well, Princess," Childerich laughed madly as he saw her backed into a corner, where she stood before the deceased guards and behind her bodyguards and aunt, eyes wide with ill-concealed terror and he loved it. "Enjoying the fine evening?"

The silent promise she'd see much worse when unsaid.

The terror in her eyes, the fear seeming to etch permanently on her ethereally beautiful face; Childerich decided that was what he loved most of all, and he was obsessed with it, intent on seeing it again and again, for the fear to increase.

He couldn't wait to see her again.

**IV - END.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Series:** Suikoden V.  
**Prompt/Theme:** Doppelganger.  
**Chapter Summary: **AU, He simply couldn't believe the person he'd been impersonating was a girl all along. Part 13/100.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize.  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Friendship.  
**Pairings(however vague and implied): **FemPrince x Roy.  
**Warning: **Genderbender Prince!**  
**

* * *

**Part V**

_"There's a reason you'll never be able to impersonate the Prince perfectly, anyway."_

Those words, spoken by the Prince's bodyguard, echoed and remained in his ears even after days had passed. Roy growled as he recalled the sheer smugness in the girl's voice and face when she uttered those words.

So what if their voice was different? So what if their attitude was different? So what if the environment they grew up in were different? What does it matter when their ranks - a royalty and a bandit - were far apart?

Roy took a shuddering breath before he could lose his temper and punch a wall - thus, injuring himself and giving himself unnecessary pain and appearing more like an idiot and emerging with a wounded pride; and he had to pay for the damage, damn. "This sucks," he muttered as he turned another hallway - the castle was fucking huge, reaching one place needed one to walk for half an hour! - and stomped down there.

_"Your job will be to impersonate the Prince."_

That was what that tactician lady said! But even she had doubt in her eyes and there was that amusement - as if the thought of Roy being the Prince was hilarious. He snarled at the thought, making another turn in another hallway and ended up running into someone else.

"Watch it, asshole!" Roy stopped before another slew of curses could escape. He whined, "Man, sorry about that, Princey, ya' okay'?"

The Prince patted his shoulder, seeming to be patting away imaginary dirt and it sent Roy spiraling into rage - so the Prince thought he was some dirty slum rat, eh? He growled, pushing him away and stomping off until someone grabbed his shoulder and turned him abruptly.

The Prince cocked a natural silver eyebrow at him. "Your problem?" he inquired lowly, huskily, voice barely above a whisper.

It was hard for Roy to discern the voice because it was too low and husky and quiet. "None of your business," he snapped once he managed to decipher the words. "Why do you care anyway?" he asked sourly after a pause.

"Because you're... my friend."

Roy laughed bitterly. "I'm a_ bandit_, Prince, I nearly cost ya' allies from Sable and ya' considering me a _friend_?"

"You're not a bad person," the Prince merely whispered, softly, before he turned and walked away.

Roy was stunned only for a minute before he took off running, looking for the Prince. But as he had a rather bad sense of direction, and the Prince knew his way around so could make his way quickly without getting lost multiple times (Roy did), Roy lost the other boy.

"Damn," he cursed, stomping his foot. "What the hell do ya' mean by tat' anyway?!"

"Roy?" Said boy whirled around, ready to sink his teeth into the person who'd called him until he realized it was the Prince's cute - albeit annoying - bodyguard, Lyon. "Is something wrong?"

"I'mma looking for the Prince."

"He's in the spa - "

But Roy was already gone. As Lyon was wandering around there, and Roy's quarters were near here, he knew his way around and it didn't take him long to find the bathhouse. Pissed, he slammed the door open, regardless of the Prince's privacy. "Oi, Prince, what did ya' meant by - Uh... wha..."

The person staring back at him in shock had the Prince's face, hair and eyes. Yet, it wasn't the Prince because the Prince was male and the person standing before him was a hundred percent female - "Ow!" The Prince - if it was even him - had punched him upside the head as _she_ wrapped a towel around _her_self and slammed the door shut.

"Don't you know how to knock?" the Prince spat with more venom than he'd ever heard.

"How the heck am I supposed to know you're a chick, huh?"

"Ever heard of politeness?"

Both stood at a standstill until the Prince motioned for Roy to turn around, which due to the latter's confusion, did with no protest. Clothes rustling as it slid onto skin, accompanied by the sound of gushing water were the only sounds ringing around both people's silence.

"So, uh," Roy cleared his throat awkwardly; he'd never been in this situation before, not to mention he's just saw the Prince's... rather large assets (and how did she managed to hide it with such large bust?). "Why did you hide in the first place?" he slurred in the lazy, street rat accent and though many were bothered by it, the Prince didn't seem to mind.

"Signs of uprising from the nobles started years ago, I was merely chosen as backup plan if anything goes wrong. Putting in another way, the current Princess is merely a decoy.

It was the most Roy had ever heard the Prince say, and her voice this time, was clear and cool, lacking the husky and low quality in it which made it so much more pleasant to hear. He wanted to hear more.

Roy jolted back in shock when the Prince's hand brushed his as she proceeded to open the door; she paused, the door opened only ajar. "Oh, you better keep it a secret or I'll have you dressed up as a girl." A teasing smirk and the silver haired person was out.

"Whoa, wait!" yelled Roy, sliding out of the bath house, face considerably red. "What did ya mean when ya said I ain't no bad person earlier?"

"You'd make a fine Commander of the Queen's Knights to me."

Roy gawped at the spot where the Prince had last been. His heart thudded, thrashed against his chest, his cheeks burned. And when his lackeys - Faylon and Faylen - greeted him, asked him what was wrong, he only had one answer: "I want to be a Commander of the Queen's Knights!"

But after the initial shock, he still found it hard to face the Prince with a straight face, and he told himself that he was merely shocked that he'd been impersonating a girl all along, even though he knew best he was just lying to himself.

His blush never died.

**Part V - END.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Series:** Suikoden V.  
**Prompt/Theme:** Disguise.  
**Chapter Summary: **AU, The Prince looked just like a girl, he wished the royal child was one, then that means he wasn't gay for falling in love. Part 16/100.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything you recognize.  
**Rating: **T  
**Genre: **Romance/Humor/Friendship.  
**Pairings(however vague and implied): **FemPrince x Rahal.  
**Warning: **Genderbent Prince!  
**Author's Note: **Review, ne!

* * *

**Part VI**

"Is something wrong, partner?"

Rahal jolted, glancing at his red-clad partner, before shaking his head. "I'm fine, Roog... Prince." The silver-haired boy who'd been staring at him when Roog posted the question nodded, turning and continuing his journey.

Roog frowned, unconvinced. "Ya can't keep ya head high in the clouds when we're supposed ta' be guardin' the Prince. If anythin' happens... man, we're gonna be screwed."

"I know," said Rahal, rolling his eyes as he quickened his pace so that he was almost stepping on the Prince's heels. The boy glanced at him with silver-blue eyes once before he chose to ignore the close proximity.

Rahal felt frustrated. Even a word of dismissal or a suspicious _why are you walking so close to me_ would've done the trick, it meant that the Prince cared and bothered to acknowledge Rahal instead of breezing past the blue-haired male like he was just a mere fleeting thing in his life.

No, all the Prince saw was the goal of saving his sister, reclaiming Falena. Oh, there was no doubt that the Prince cared sincerely about those under his command, just that he didn't show it much especially when he barely spoke and even when he did, his voice was so small all people could hear was a scratchy sound.

Someone placed a hand on his shoulder and hauled him back.

Rahal blinked at Roog. "Yes?" he inquired politely.

"Did something happen between you and the Prince?" demanded Roog in a whisper as the camp for Dragon Calvary trainees came into view. "You act strange around him, I mean, he's no different."

Rahal considered his options as the camp loomed over. "I know this sounds crazy coming from me, but... I think..." The Prince stopped before the guards who moved out to greet the approaching men. "I think I'm in love with the Prince."

Roog's eyes bulged, looking like they might pop out of his skull. But before he could explode like Rahal knew he would, the guards waved them in and the two older men hurried after the Prince who'd disappeared from their sight.

"Prince!" hissed Roog when he saw the silver-haired boy wandering out of a tent with two very familiar kids hanging onto his arms. The Prince really should stop herding kids like animals; secretly, Roog found it both endearingly adorable and frustratingly annoying. He wondered if this was what Rahal liked about the Prince; the news still shocked him but he tried very hard to accept it. He darted a glance at his blue-clad partner and instantly noticed that the other guy was completely smitten. His eye and face had gone totally soft when he saw the Prince. He got it bad, man, Roog wasn't sure he should laugh or faint.

"You shouldn't wander around like that," chided Rahal. "What if you got hurt?"

Prince rolled his eyes. "They told me things, about what happened here," he said in a scratchy whisper. "Let's go."

"Where?"

The silver-haired boy pointed.

Ah, Roog understood. If the Godwins threatened the Commander, it would be using the core. The place they were going to investigate was where they kept the eggs of the dragon horses, if anything were to happen to the babies, the Dragon Horse Calvary would suffer the losses severely.

As it was, Roog crouched beside Rahal who had nudged himself between the red clad man and the Prince, spying on the two Godwin soldiers. So what the kids were saying were true. The eggs were being threatened.

"Damn, how do we get in without alerting those guys inside?"

The Prince tapped his chin repeatedly with a finger, contemplating before he brightened and disappeared into the bushes. Rahal made to follow but Roog held him back. "Wait," he said. "Let's see what he can pull off."

Moments later, a girl approached the guards. Roog did a double take, girls weren't allowed inside, so how— He stopped when he saw the silver hair and familiar silver-blue eyes. They twinkled with mirth. The guards were instantly charmed by the pretty girl, trying to approach her when she did a roundhouse kick and they were down.

"Prince?" Rahal sounded incredulous when he saw his current boss and crush dressed as a totally cute chick. Roog wanted to laugh but he realized this wasn't the time nor place.

"How?" Roog glanced at the boy's(?) chest. "Those look real."

"Because they are," the Prince replied simply, voice no longer in a whisper and only now did Roog realize how high-pitched his voice was, sorta like a girl's...

"Wait, Prince, don't tell me ya a girl—"

The Prince(?) laughed, turning back to the bushes, most probably to change her/his clothes again. "What do you think?" the silver-hared royalty winked at Rahal, especially him. "Don't I make a pretty girl?" And with that said, the cross-dresser was swallowed by the trees and shadows.

Roog glanced at his partner who was stupefied. He patted his back. "Maybe your crush's gonna get somewhere after all. Don't lose hope."

Rahal actually blushed. "She's pretty..."

**Part VI—END.**


End file.
